wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Drone
Drones (German: Drohne) are aerial robots used by the Nazis in the 1940s, 1960s and 1980s. They have appeared in all of MachineGames entries with different designs and attacks. Overview The WESPE drone is an unmanned combat aircraft controlled by a basic AI unit. It was developed in the late 40s by Dr. Ludwig Wald, one of Germania's top radio engineers, as a way to efficiently survey large areas of Nazi-controlled cities from above without requiring a human component. Since then, it has been enhanced with numerous abilities, such as power-efficient laser cannons and ramjet engines. By 1960 a handful of Drones, presumably modified to operate above the lunar surface, had been deployed to guard the exterior of the Nazi moon base. 1961 Despite its bulkier new design, the drone is still quite weak, since B.J. can kill it with a few shots from a Maschinenpistole or a single shot from a Hammergewehr. However, it is still dangerous since its weapon has been upgraded to fire a concentrated laser beam similiar to the Lasergewehr. In fact, the drone appears to actually be an older 1950's model than the 1960 drone version. This is probably because of the fact that German forces in the 'American Colonies' have a relatively lower priority with regards as to most new equipment (the ÜberSoldat being one of the notable exceptions to this). This was in turn due in part to the ongoing war in Africa, but also because (ironically as it turns out) America in general was considered to having been successfully 'pacified'. The Drones also act as surveillance around areas, going on alert if they spot an enemy. Similar to the Laserhund, once destroyed, they land and cause an explosion that can injure the player; sometimes even knocking them backward. 1980 The drone returns in 1980s Neu-Paris. While they resemble their American models, some of these drones have been equipped with grenade launchers in lieu of laser weaponry. Strategy The New Order *The Drone can be quite a nuisance due to its speed and long-range accuracy. However, it has fairly weak armor and can be brought down by one shotgun blast if close enough. * The Drones fought on the moon can be one-shotted using the LaserKraftWerk (provided that player has upgraded the weapon), and are only encountered in areas where a charge station is nearby. The Old Blood *The drone's make a noise before shooting their rockets, giving the player time to destroy them before they attack. *They can be destroyed with the MG-46 or a single shot of the Bombenschuss. The New Colossus *A drone can be easily destroyed with any weapon with a single shot (e.g. Sturmgewehr or LaserKraftWerk), they can be silently killed with a silenced weapon. That being said, if the explosion is heard by enemies, they will go on alert. *They are usually near a group of soldiers, Super Soldiers, and sometimes a Commander. *The laser can be avoided if the player moves around or hides behind cover, as they charge shots. In addition, they move from left to right, trying to get better view to shoot at the player. Youngblood * Drones in Youngblood can easily be destroyed from elevation, or with turret weapons. * Grenade drones are weakly armored, but can be an irritant due to the heavier and wider damage they inflict from above. Gallery lunar drone.jpg|Lunar Drone Drone 46.bmp|Drone 1946 wolfenstein-new-colossus-13726-1800x766.jpg|Two drones attack BJ with high-powered laser cannon in the New Colossus Drone 1961.jpg|Drone in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. fbef.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg|Drone attacking the Terror Twins in Youngblood. Drohne.jpg|Drohne in Youngblood. Category:The New Order enemies Category:Robots Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Enemies Category:The Old Blood enemies Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies Category:Technology